schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Claude Frollo
Erzdiakon Claude Frollo (auch respektvoll Dom Frollo genannt) ist der Hauptantagonist im historischen Roman “''Der Glöckner von Notre-Dame“ (im Original “''Notre-Dame de Paris“) des französischen Schriftstellers Victor Hugo (*1802, †1885) aus dem Jahr 1831. Der hochgebildete und ursprünglich durchaus fromme Geistliche, der über die unerwiderte Liebe zum Zigeunermädchen Esmeralda in den Wahnsinn abgleitet und eine Reihe von Ereignissen auslöst, die die junge Frau ins Verderben führen, ehe letztendlich er selbst in den Untergang stürzt, ist kein typischer Schurke im üblichen Sinne, sondern mehr eine tragische Figur, die mit Gefühlen wie zwischenmenschlicher Liebe nicht umgehen kann und letztlich an ihrer inneren Zerrissenheit zerbricht. Der Glöckner von Notre-Dame gilt als Klassiker der Literatur und wurde im Laufe der Jahre vielfach für Bühne, Film und Fernsehen adaptiert und der frauenverachtende Erzdiakon Claude Frollo bereits von zahlreichen namhaften Schauspielern verkörpert wie beispielsweise Sir Cedric Hardwicke in der ersten Tonfilmfassung von 1939 und Alain Cuny in der ersten Farbfilmversion von 1956, sowie Sir Derek Jacobi und Richard Harris in den TV-Adaptionen von 1982 bzw. 1997. Autor Hugo wurde für diese Erzählung von seinem Schriftstellerkollegen Alphonse de Lamartine (*1790, †1869) seinerzeit überschwänglich als “''Shakespeare des Romans''“ bezeichnet. Charakterbiographie Vorgeschichte Claude Frollo wuchs zusammen mit seinem jüngeren Bruder Jean als Waise auf, nachdem ihre Eltern bei der großen Pest-Epidemie im mittelalterlichen Europa umgekommen waren. Mit unendlich viel Mühe und harter Arbeit schaffte er es für seinen Bruder und sich zu sorgen und fand Zuflucht im Schoß der heiligen Kirche, wo er nach langen Jahren eifriger Studien bis zum Erzdiakon von Notre-Dame in Paris aufstieg. Zudem hinterließen ihm seine verstorbenen Eltern ein kleines Lehen, aus dem er ein bescheidenes Einkommen bezieht, welches jedoch größtenteils von seinem Bruder Jean verprasst wird, der seine eigenen Studien hoffnungslos vernachlässigt und sich dem Suff hingibt. Als respektierter Gelehrter beherrscht er mehrere Sprachen und ist neben der Theologie bewandert in Medizin, Recht und anderen Wissenschaften. Zudem hat er großes Interesse an Alchemie, was die Pariser Bürger zu Tratsch und Gerüchten veranlasst, er wäre ein Zauberer. Desweiteren glaubt er stark an die Macht des Schicksals und hat eine extreme und irrationale Furcht vor Frauen, was ihn nur noch mehr von seinen Mitmenschen entfremdet. Der Quasimodo-Sonntag Eines Tages, dem Feiertag des “Quasimodo-Sonntags“, dem ersten Sonntag nach Ostern, fand Frollo in der Babyklappe der Kathedrale einen ausgesetzten, schwer missgebildeten Säugling, entstellt durch einen gewaltigen Buckel und eine große Warze auf dem linken Auge. Frollo hatte Erbarmen und adoptierte das Kind. Er benannte den Jungen nach dem Feiertag Quasimodo und erzog ihn, hinter den schützenden Mauern der Kirche, wie seinen eigenen Sohn. Jahre später, als Quasimodo zu einem kräftigen Mann herangewachsen ist und sich sein Brot als Glöckner von Notre-Dame verdient, jedoch durch das immerwährende laute Dröhnen der gewaltigen Glocken taub geworden ist, bemüht Frollo sich, ihm eine Form von Zeichensprache beizubringen, um weiterhin mit ihm kommunizieren zu können. Esmeralda Tief in seinem Inneren toben in Frollo heftige Leidenschaften, welche er aber, gebunden an seinen zölibatären Eid und seine Position innerhalb der Kirche, konsequent unterdrückt und beiseite schiebt. Als er jedoch der wunderschönen, Zigeunerin Esmeralda begegnet, lodert die in ihm glimmende Glut zu einer hellen Flamme auf und er verzehrt sich regelrecht nach ihr. Verbissen redet er sich ein, sie wäre nur eine dämonische Versuchung, die ihm der Teufel geschickt hat, um seinen Glauben und seine Rechtschaffenheit auf die Probe zu stellen, doch kann er ihren Reizen nicht widerstehen. Seinem Verlangen nachgebend beginnt er, ihr nachzustellen. Die junge Frau empfindet seine Avancen ihr gegenüber jedoch als abstoßend und weist ihn zurück. In seiner wachsenden Besessenheit befiehlt er Quasimodo, sie zu entführen und zu ihm zu bringen. Als dieser dabei aber von Phoebus de Châteaupers, dem überaus attraktiven Hauptmann der Königlichen Leibgarde, ertappt und festgenommen wird, lässt Frollo seinen Ziehsohn kurzerhand im Stich. Er steht dem unglücklichen Quasimodo auch dann nicht bei, als er für sein vermeintliches Verbrechen öffentlich zur Schau gestellt und unter dem beißenden Hohn und Spott des Pariser Pöbels ausgepeitscht wird. Tod der Hexe Frollos Gedanken kreisen nur noch um die schöne Esmeralda und reagiert mit rasender Eifersucht, als er erfährt, dass sie ihrerseits sich unsterblich in “ihren Retter“, Hauptmann Phoebus verliebt hat. Dieser überredet Esmeralda zu einem nächtlichen Treffen, interessiert sich jedoch nicht ernsthaft für sie und hat nur ein flüchtiges sexuelles Abenteuer im Sinn, ehe er sie wie einen benutzten Lumpen wegwirft. Bevor es aber dazu kommt, wird der hübsche junge Soldat hinterrücks von Frollo niedergestochen, der Esmeralda beschattet- und das Stelldichein zwischen ihr und Phoebus beobachtet hat. Während er in der Dunkelheit entkommen kann, wird Esmeralda, die vor Entsetzen in Ohnmacht gefallen ist, festgenommen und wegen versuchten Mordes und Hexerei angeklagt. Während sie bei der “hochnotpeinlichen Befragung“ vor Gericht gefoltert wird, um ihr ein Geständnis zu entlocken, fügt Frollo sich selbst blutende Wunden zu, die er ihr bei einem Besuch im Kerker als “Beweis seiner Liebe“ zeigt. Sie ist jedoch unbeeindruckt und ist fest davon überzeugt, dass der strahlende Phoebus ihr erneut zu Hilfe eilen und das Missverständnis aufklären wird. Dieser hat jedoch in seiner gekränkten Eitelkeit jegliches Interesse an ihr verloren und ist zu seiner ungeliebten Verlobten zurückgekehrt. Sie wird zum Tod am Galgen verurteilt, was Frollo veranlasst, Paris wie im Fieberwahn Hals über Kopf zu verlassen. So erfährt er erst zu späterer Zeit, dass Esmeralda von Quasimodo, der ebenfalls in sie verliebt ist, sie rechtzeitig vom Schafott gerettet und gemäß des kirchlichen Asylrechtes in Notre-Dame in Sicherheit gebracht hat. Sturm auf Notre-Dame Nachdem Frollo erfahren hat, dass Esmeralda noch am Leben ist, kehrt er umgehend nach Paris zurück und reagiert mit derselben wahnsinnigen Eifersucht wie bei Phoebus auf Quasimodo und seine freundschaftliche Verbindung zu dem Mädchen. In seiner Rage fällt er über sie her und versucht, sie zu vergewaltigen. Dabei wird er von Quasimodo, der ihn zunächst nicht erkennt, verprügelt und fortgejagt. Gedemütigt und zornentbrannt beschließt Frollo, Esmeralda ein für alle Mal loszuwerden und sie dem Gericht zu übergeben. Frollos Stunde rückt heran als eine Gruppe von Räubern und Dieben, angeführt vom “Bettler-König“ Clopin Trouillefou, Notre-Dame stürmen will als bekannt wird, dass die Französische Krone Esmeraldas Asylrecht aufgehoben hat und sie unverzüglich dem Gericht überantwortet werden soll. Während Quasimodo den wütenden Mob mit hinabgeworfenen Steinbrocken und Holzbalken, sowie mit geschmolzenem, kochendem Blei zu vertreiben versucht, kann Frollo Esmeralda ins Freie locken und stellt ihr ein Ultimatum – entweder sie gibt sich ihm hin oder er würde sie dem Gericht ausliefern. Esmeralda weist ihn erneut zurück und so sperrt er sie in eine Büßerzelle bis die königlichen Soldaten eintreffen und sie abführen. Während sie wiederum in Richtung Schafott geführt wird, steigt Frollo, unbemerkt von Quasimodo verfolgt, hinauf in den Glockenturm von Notre-Dame. Von dort aus beobachtet er ungerührt ihre Hinrichtung und bricht, als sie gehängt wird, in lautes, grausames Gelächter aus. Als Quasimodo dies sieht, wandelt sich dessen Kummer in Zorn und er stößt seinen Ziehvater über die Balustrade. Mit knapper Not kann er sich an einem steinernen Wasserspeier festhalten und appelliert flehend an Quasimodos Mitleid, doch dieser ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes taub für seine Hilferufe. Zuletzt verliert Erzdiakon Claude Frollo den Halt und stürzt in den Tod. Erscheinungsbild & Persönlichkeit Der Erzdiakon ist ein durchschnittlich großer, asketischer Mann in seinen Dreißigern mit schütterem Haar und einer Stirnglatze, was ihn älter erscheinen lässt als er ist, scharf geschnittenen Gesichtszügen und einer markanten Adlernase. Gekleidet ist er, seinem klerikalen Stand entsprechend, in einen dunklen, sakralen Habit. Zunächst ist Frollo von tadelloser Redlichkeit und bemüht sich nach Kräften, seinen jüngeren Bruder Jean zu einem gelehrten und kultivierten Menschen zu machen. Dieser tanzt ihm jedoch nur auf der Nase herum, ist arrogant, faul und hat nichts als “Wein und Weib“ im Sinn. Seinen Kummer über sein Versagen bei der Erziehung Jeans und auch Quasimodos, der zwar gutmütig, jedoch durch seine Taubheit nur schwer zu unterrichten ist, kompensiert Claude Frollo mit dem Studium der Alchemie und der schwarzen Magie. Dies wiederum führt zur zunehmenden Entfremdung von seinen Mitmenschen, die ihn in ihrer abergläubischen Furcht gar für einen Hexenmeister halten. Dieses Gefühl der Unzulänglichkeit und die sich immer enger um ihn schlingende Spirale der Einsamkeit in Verbindung mit seiner tiefsitzenden Angst vor Frauen und der immerwährenden Belastung seines Enthaltsamkeitsgelübdes lassen in seinem Inneren einen immer größeren Druck entstehen. Als er sich in Esmeralda verliebt, mit diesem intensiven Gefühl jedoch nicht umzugehen vermag, bricht sein strapazierter Geist zusammen und führt ihn zu einem seelischen Zusammenbruch. Daraus entsteht in ihm die wahnhafte Besessenheit, Esmeralda besitzen zu müssen und sie niemand anderem zu überlassen. Dafür ist er bereit alles zu opfern; von seiner Integrität über seinen Bruder, der beim Sturm auf Notre-Dame getötet wird, bis hin zu seinem Ziehsohn, der sein Leben lang zu ihm aufgesehen hat, und ist sogar bereit zu morden. Adaptionen (Auswahl) Film & Fernsehen * 1923: Der Bucklige von Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) – Für die gefeierte Stummfilmfassung mit dem legendären “Mann der 1.000 Gesichter“ Lon Chaney als Quasimodo entschieden sich die Produzenten dagegen, einen hochrangigen kirchlichen Würdenträger in einem so negativen Licht darzustellen und münzten kurzerhand sämtliche schurkischen Charakteristika und Handlungselemente von Erzdiakon Claude Frollo auf dessen Bruder Jean Frollo um und machten ihn zum Hauptantagonisten des Filmes. Nominell wurde Erzdiakon Frollo vom britischen Schauspieler Nigel De Brulier dargestellt und sein schurkischer Bruder Jean vom ebenfalls britischen Schauspieler Brandon Hurst. * 1939: Der Glöckner von Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) – In der pompös ausgestatteten, trotz einiger Abweichungen von der Vorlage vielfach als beste Verfilmung von Hugos Roman bezeichneten, ersten Tonfilmfassung wurde abermals der jüngere Bruder als Schurke bemüht und die Figur des Claude Frollo als gütiger und integrer Erzbischof dargestellt. Der Antagonist ist in dieser Version somit abermals kein Geistlicher sondern ein übermäßig glaubensstrenger Richter. Der rechtschaffene Erzbischof Frollo wurde vom US-amerikanischen Schauspieler und Theatermanager Walter Hampden verkörpert und der schurkische Richter Frollo vom britischen Charakterdarsteller Sir Cedric Hardwicke. * 1956: Der Glöckner von Notre Dame (Notre Dame de Paris) – Die von Jean Delannoy inszenierte erste Technicolor-Verfilmung kann für sich das Prädikat der wohl werkgetreuesten Adaption verbuchen. Zudem konnte sich der Regisseur über die Bedenken Produzenten hinsichtlich des religiösen Aspektes hinwegsetzen und präsentierte erstmals Claude Frollo den Erzdiakon als von seinen Gelüsten getriebenen Hauptantagonisten. Der erste “offizielle“ schurkische Erzdiakon Frollo wurde vom französischen Schauspieler Alain Cuny dargestellt. * 1982: Der Glöckner von Notre Dame (Hunchback) – Der Fernsehfilm mit Hannibal Lecter-Darsteller Anthony Hopkins als Quasimodo portraitiert Erzdiakon Frollo relativ werkgetreu, weicht jedoch insbesondere im Finale stark vom Roman ab. Hier stürzt Quasimodo seinen Ziehvater nicht vom Glockenturm, sondern pfählt ihn in Selbstverteidigung an einem eisernen Wandhaken. Dargestellt wurde er vom britischen Film- und Bühnenschauspieler Sir Derek Jacobi. * 1996: Der Glöckner von Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) – Die als familientauglich konzipierte Zeichentrickfilm-Adaption von Disney nimmt sich, abgesehen von den Grundrissen der Geschichte, zahlreiche Freiheiten in Handlung und Figurenkonstellationen. Frollo wird hier erneut als scheinfrommer Richter dargestellt. Jene Inkarnation Frollos gilt als einer der finstersten und bösartigsten Schurken im Pantheon der Disney-Bösewichter. Im englischen Original wurde er vom britisch-US-amerikanischen Schauspieler Tony Jay gesprochen, der mit der Rolle des Paracelsus bereits eine im Grunde tragische, in der Dunkelheit verlorengegangene Figur gespielt hatte. In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde er vom deutsch-österreichischen Schauspieler Klausjürgen Wussow synchronisiert. * 1997: Der Glöckner von Notre Dame (The Hunchback) – In dem Fernsehfilm, der es nie geschafft hat aus dem Schatten des im Vorjahr veröffentlichten Disney-Zeichentrickfilmes zu treten, wurde der asketisch-finstere Erzdiakon vom irischen Charakterdarsteller Richard Harris gespielt. Galerie (Auswahl) frollo-luc-olivier-merson-1889.jpg|Frollo nimmt Quasimodo auf - Illustration von Luc-Olivier Merson, 1889 (Colorierte Version). frollo-1917.png|Frollo im inzwischen verschollenen Stummfilm "The Darling of Paris", 1917 - Dargestellt von Walter Law. frollo-1923.png|Frollo im Stummfilm "Der Bucklige von Notre Dame", 1923 - Dargestellt von Brandon Hurst. frollo-1939.png|Frollo im Tonfilm "Der Glöckner von Notre Dame", 1939 - Dargestellt von Sir Cedric Hardwicke. frollo-1956.png|Frollo im Technicolor-Remake "Der Glöckner von Notre Dame", 1956 - Dargestellt von Alain Cuny. frollo-1982.png|Frollo im Fersehfilm "Der Glöckner von Notre Dame", 1982 - Dargestellt von Sir Derek Jacobi. frollo-1996.png|Frollo im Disney-Animationsfilm "Der Glöckner von Notre Dame", 1996 - Im Original gesprochen von Tony Jay. frollo-1997.jpg|Frollo im Fernsehfilm "The Hunchback", 1997 - Dargestellt von Richard Harris. frollo-2015.png|Frollo im Musical "Der Glöckner von Notre Dame", 2015 - Dargestellt von Patrick Page. en:Claude Frollo es:Claude Frollo Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Drama-Bösewicht Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Besessen (Entschlossen) Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Dissoziativ Kategorie:Dunkler Priester Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Ehrenhaft Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Einzelgänger Kategorie:Eifersüchtig Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Extremist Kategorie:Fanatiker Kategorie:Frauenfeindlich Kategorie:Gefallener Held Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Heuchler Kategorie:Kontrollfreak Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Korrupt Kategorie:Liebesrivale Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Menschenfeind Kategorie:Paranoid Kategorie:Perverser Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Psychotisch Kategorie:Scheinheilig Kategorie:Schwächling Kategorie:Stalker Kategorie:Verliebt Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Wahnhaft Kategorie:Tragisch Kategorie:Tot